marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Incredible Hulk Vol 1 272
| Editor-in-Chief = Jim Shooter | CoverArtist1 = Al Milgrom | StoryTitle1 = Weirdsong of the Wen-Di-Go | Synopsis1 = Following his misadventures in space, the Hulk is returned to Earth. Landing in the middle of the wintery Canadian wilderness, he reverts back into Bruce Banner. Caught in the cold, he somehow recalls his adventures with Rocket Raccoon and is confused as to how he is able to recall the Hulk's memories so vividly when he has been unable to do so in the past. However, his thoughts of the past become a lesser concern as he needs to find a place to keep warm. Coincidentally, there is a cabin up ahead and he hopes that he can find food and warmth there. Elsewhere in the wilderness is Walter Langkowski, also known as the Sasquatch, he has been spending the evening following the trail of a Windego that attacked a camper. He recalls how those who commit the act of cannibalism in the north are cursed to become the Windego and of Alpha Flight's recent battle against the creature alongside Wolverine and Nightcrawler of the X-Men. He also recalls how the creature could not be stopped until the Shaman exercised the curse, and how the Hulk had battled the monster in the past. He hopes that he has the necessary strength to stop the creature before it gets a chance to kill again. South of the border in New Mexico, Bereet has stabilized Rick Jones on her Life Support Spider after he has exposed himself to a lethal dose of gamma radiation in a misguided attempt to turn himself into a Hulk. Betty begs Bereet to help bring Rick to a doctor, but Bereet is reluctant to do so because it will interfere with her ability to make an impartial documentary. Back in Canada, Bruce Banner arrives at the cabin and goes inside there he finds the skeletal remains of three men. Horrified by this sight and, without noticing that despite all that fear he is still human, Banner tries to flee the scene and runs right into the Wendigo. The creature attacks and tries to kill Bruce. However, he is saved from sudden death by the Sasquatch, who tells the would-be-victim to flee until he recognizes him as Bruce Banner, who still didn't notices that he didn't is the Hulk yet despite all the exicted he is getting. The Wendigo gets the upper hand against Sasquatch as Banner just discovers that he didn't turned into Hulk. Bruce realizes that after significant bombardments of gamma rays the Hulk suffered over the past few days, it has affected his transformations into the Hulk. Bruce then concludes that all that gamma radiation apparently cured him of being Hulk, just when he needs the Huk's power most. Banner is decepcioned over the fact that he always wanted to be cured of the Hulk and now that he is (supodessly) cured when he needs Hulk. But Banners whish to be Hulk transforms him into the Hulk and, shockingly, Hulk is still with the civilizated and intelligent Banner's mind instead of the brute and savage Hulk's. The now intelligent Hulk starts to fight the Wendigo by using both his mind and his strength while Sasquatch points out that the Wendigo cannot defeat the creature without a mystic to exorcise that man possessed by the curse. However, Wendigo starts to win the fight and injures Banner. The Hulk then starts to loose the control and furiosly attacks Wendigo, then says: "Murderous Man-eater! I'll beat you into a bloody pulp. Do you hear me? Hulk will smash!". Sasquatch hears him and, knowing that he needs the Hulk with Banner's mind to cure Wendigo, talks to Hulk and reminds him that he is mentally Bruce Banner, letting Banner to take the control. Sasquatch explains that they need to injure the Wendigo sufficiently enough to allow Sasquatch to get someone who can expel the curse. The Hulk relents, while comenting that he finds the fight with Wendigo intersting. Sasquatch gets annoyed, saying that he didn't wants to match his strenght with Wendig. Banner then explains that he just wanted to have the pleasure of finally having the control of the Hulk, confusing Sasquatch, who says that he has been the Hulk for many years. Hulk explains to Sasquatch that Bruce Banner never was really the Hulk, only the puny man trapped inside him, then Hulk proclaims that now Bruce Banner IS the Hulk, and the two sufficiently injure the Wendigo with severed trees which they slam into the creature from both sides. In the aftermath of the battle, Banner finds the entire experience glorious and assures the Sasquatch that this is just the beginning. However, Sasquatch notices a litlle bit of savagery in his words. | Writer1_1 = Bill Mantlo | Penciler1_1 = Sal Buscema | Inker1_1 = Sal Buscema | Colourist1_1 = Bob Sharen | Letterer1_1 = Jim Novak | Editor1_1 = Al Milgrom | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** * ** ** ** * Hulk-7711 * Bereet-7711 * Rick Jones-7711 Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * * ** * Other planets Items: * * * Scepter of Shadows * Torgo's Electrostave * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The Sasquatch recalls the following events: ** Alpha Flight's battle against the Wendigo alongside Nightcrawler and Wolverine from - . ** The Hulk's various battles with the Wendigo in , - . ** Lastly the Sasquatch recalls his own battle against the Hulk from . * This issue has multiple references of the events from - , particularly the Hulk being exposed to multiple doses of gamma radiation. * Banner retains his intelligence in the body of the Hulk and can control his transformations starting this issue. This situation lasts until . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://comics.org/details.lasso?id=36440 }}